moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Lizard Brain
Scorpion Cell Mind-controlled American forces (can break free) |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Escort the Utopia Transport Pod, Basilisk, Colossus, Tyrant and Opus Tank prototypes to safety |goal2 = Destroy Epsilon forces Destroy the Psychic Beacon to free the Americans |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown European commander |forces1 = * Standard Scorpion Cell arsenal * Basic American arsenal * Basic Russian arsenal |forces2 = Most European arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Chaotic Impulse (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder }} Operation: Lizard Brain is the sixth Epsilon Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "Proselyte, ever since that troublesome device launched from the London Fortress, we have suffered extensive damage to our fortifications along the Atlantic coastline, most notably among the Iberian Peninsula and Northern Africa. They appear to be moving their forces in and around our bases almost instantaneously, and it's made it impossible for us to set up appropriate countermeasures. The Allied Chrono Legion makes things even more difficult for us, but I sense an opportunity in this tech's existence. In the wake of this, we need to direct our focus on one of our main research installations in Morocco, where Rashidi was working on weapons for our army and now needs help. Our intelligence was not able to respond to the threat in a timely manner, and so we are forced to salvage what we can from the base. You will have to escort various prototypes to the safety of our underground tunnels, where they will be further transported to another base. One of these prototypes contains an important part of my research that will change the outcome of this war, and we cannot afford to lose it at all. I will not be suffered to tolerate more setbacks. With the Allies' ability to teleport reinforcements within our most fortified strongholds in an instant, the balance of power has been broken, and time is of the essence. For the time being do not concern yourself with keeping our bases intact. Your top priority is getting the prototypes to safety. Do not fail this mission, for each prototype is of critical importance." Objective 1: Escort the weapon prototypes to the tunnels. Events The Allies have already commenced their attack on the research installation, which resulted in the near obliteration of the northeastern Epsilon base. Not even a Brute army was able to flinch the Europeans. Surprisingly, most of the Epsilon buildings were left unharmed, including a Pandora Hub. The Scorpion Cell forces mobilized quickly. The prototypes were escorted by stolen Soviet equipment, whereas the western Epsilon strike force cleared out the way by eliminating Tech SAM Sites, hidden Mirage Tanks and Snipers. Reinforcements were limited, as only Plague Splatters arrived on the scene. As the western outpost had multiple Cloning Vats, it enabled them to mass their infantry (especially Brutes) for a final push up northwest where the tunnel was located, which was heavily guarded by Allied troops, especially hidden Mirage Tanks that made it difficult to send the prototypes into the tunnel without getting destroyed. Despite the numerous casualties from both sides, the Scorpion Cell was able to escort all prototypes into the tunnel. Aftermath While the Prototypes were successfully escorted to a safer location, the Euro Alliance continue to press on the attack, and the surviving Epsilon forces have to retreat elsewhere. Yuri, realizing his plan isn't going smoothly as he expected, decided to put his ace in the hole in the game. However another problem just came to be as well and the Proselyte is sent to the Epsilon landing site on Totoya Island to ensure her safe arrival. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 15000 * The number of Allied chronoshift forces are the least in this difficulty. * 2 Runways and 1 Allied War Factory will be removed. Normal * Starting credits: 10000 * The Allies will have continuous tank reinforcements to enter the map from three positions at the bottom left as long as their War Factories still exist. * There will be 4 more Charon Tanks at top left corner. * The Tech Machine Shop on the left and Tech SAM Sites at center is controlled by Allies initially. Mental * Starting credits: 7500 * The number of Allied chronoshift forces are the most numerous in this difficulty. * The Allies will have continuous tank reinforcements to enter the map from three positions at the bottom left as long as their War Factories still exist. * There will be 4 more Charon Tanks at top left corner. More Charon Tanks will appear on the map as well. * The Tech Machine Shop on the left and Tech SAM Sites at center is controlled by Allies initially. * More Allied patrols will appear. zh:生存本能 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Epsilon missions